Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to a technique for communicating with an external apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Content management systems using Internet technologies have been widely used. A user of a content management system can operate from a client via the Internet a content on a Web page set up by a server. The client accesses resources of the server by specifying an address.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-237998 discusses a technique for comparing a registered address with a local address, and changing processing depending on whether the two addresses coincide with each other. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-237998 further discusses an address notation based on an Internet protocol (IP) address, as illustrated in FIG. 5.
Assuming that there is an environment in which the user can identify a method of communication between an information processing apparatus and an external information processing apparatus based on the registered address.
There is a plurality of address notation formats, for example, an IP-address-based address notation and a name-based address notation (a domain name and a host name). Therefore, in some cases, it is not possible to determine, by simple character string comparison, whether a registered address and an input address indicate an identical location. In such a case, the user may not identify a communication method in the environment assumed above.